Bounty targets in Online
Bounty targets in ''Online'' are a selection of minor characters featured in Red Dead Online. Overview Bounty targets become available once the player pays 15 gold bars for a Bounty Hunter license. List of potential targets Legendary bounty targets * Barbarella Alcazar * The Wolf Man * Owlhoot Family * Sergio Vincenza * Cecil C. Tucker * Philip Carlier * Tobin Winfield * Etta Doyle * Red Ben Clempson * Yukon Nik Singular bounty targets Abigail Rutherford * Abigail Rutherford is a criminal who is wanted for violently attacking and mutilating a Col. Jerimiah Rutherford, a steward of the Hagen Orchards, Bayou Nwa. Albert "Bert" Daniels * Albert "Bert" Daniels is a criminal who is wanted for drunkenly causing hundreds of dollars in damages, including the ruin of a saloon piano and the front glasses of several shops, and for causing a carriage to wreck, injuring four and killing the driver. Alexander Castle * Alexander Castle is a hired gun and outlaw who is wanted for the cold-blooded murder of a family of four in New Hanover and is suspected of several other killings across the state. Alexander Krasnoff * Alexander Krasnoff is a criminal who is wanted for espionage against the US Government, in his attacks against several governmental installations throughout the territory on behalf of an unidentified foreign agent. Alfred "Al" O'Toole * Alfred "Al" O'Toole is a criminal who is wanted for shooting at a federal official with intent to kill. Alfred Bird * Alfred Bird is a criminal who is responsible for manipulating innocent young adults, both male and female, into the brutal murders of family members of high stature. Alice Rosewood * Alice Rosewood is a criminal who is wanted for murder. Alistair McElroy * Alphonse Rogers * Alphonse Rogers is a criminal who is want for the shooting of a woman named Angela Shirewood. He is known for having a tremulous attitude and had refused to talk to Sheriff's Deputies who approached him in Northern Lemoyne. Alvin Reed * Alvin Reed is a criminal who is wanted for murdering his brother over a contested inheritance. Alvin Sanders * Alvin Sanders is a criminal who is wanted for stealing a wagon from a Mr. Jedediah Cox while visiting the man's hotel. Amy Miller * Amy Miller is an outlaw who is wanted for having shot to death her husband Richard Miller and the disappearance of her twins sons, Richard Miller Jr. and John Miller. Ana Maria Lopez * Ana Maria Lopez aka "La Madre Del Infierno" is an outlaw who is wanted for detonating explosives inside three mine entrances outside of Annesburg leaving no survivors. Anderson Lewis * Anderson Lewis is a professionally trained shootist who is wanted for the supposedly "impossible" killing of an industrialist named James Brice in his guarded compound. Andrew Jay Lee * Andrew Jay Lee is an outlaw who is wanted for smuggling a large number of weapons and explosives from Mexico over the course of several years. Anna Borroughs * Ann Louise Church * Arnold Porter * Art Crawford * Arthur Guthrie * Arthur Swindell * August Bryant * Augusta Burnett * Beau Warrick * Ben McCloud * Benjamin Temple Jr. * Bert Hughes * Betsy Rosser * Betsy Walker * Bill Joseph * Bill Maxwell * Bill Tyson * Brendan Lawrence * Burnside Drummond * Caesar Washington * Cap Herd * Carter Covington * Catherine Osborne * Charlie Corker * Charlie Soft * Charlotte Kirke * Charlotte Tate * Clara Crabb * Clemence Oliver * Clement Derouge * Clement Smith * Cleveland Cooper * Cleveland Moore * Clifford Porter * Clint Hargrove * Clive Wells * Clyde Turner * Col Dean * Cole Ward * Conor Hope * Curt Hammond * Curtis Butler * Cuthbert Moore * Molly Miller * Philip Doucet * Gregory MacFarlane * Gay MacBride * Jimmie Simpleson * Daryl Burton * Earnest Bishop * Ronnie Murray * Russell "Cloudy" McClinton * Steven Chambers * O. W. Lyerly * George Clark * Stan Barnes * Mable Babb * Leo Sommers * John Anderson * Louis James * Russ Bailey * Mac Farrelly * Willard Mitchell * Jonah Ward * Meredith Hopkins * Peter Richter * Geoff Eagleton * James Bolard * Wen Wilgardt * James R. Harper * Herman Hill * Jeremiah DuFresne * Ivan Orlov * Paul Hayes * Prester Hopkinson * Noah Berger * Eliza Barrell * Jake Dewitte * Mary-Beth Rife * Tarcer "Tugs" McGrath * Sidney Metcalf * Jolene McKean * Dolores Dennis * Francine Williams * Robert Von Kurtz * Milton Reed * Margaret Wyman * Wallace Strickland * William "Willie" Bell * Riley Portough * Daniel Carroll * Grace Tebbett * Jed Smith * Inez Morales * Juniper Lucas * Marvin Allison * Michelle Basquet * Donald Svenson * Samuel "Hatchet" Butler * Martha Turner * Edgar Crane * Horace West * Louisa Mitchell * Ralph Miller * Hap Moorhouse * Rosa Jones * Shelley Higgins * Henry Eaton * Grover Johnson * Julianna Douglas * Ian F. McKinny * Michael La Beau * Johnny Eustace * Patrick Ian Anderson * Julius Heathers * Vic Moore * Frederick Ramsey * Wiley Price * Lee King * Ernest Thompson * Ethel Rhinehart * Tor Olson * Jacob Sullivan * Florian Raith * Sharon Grace * Eugene Barnett * Gus Parker Edwards * John Ross * Darragh McMahon * Dylan Lewis * Roland Harold * Hampton McDermott * Sweet Fisher * Ruth Coogan * Helen Tucker * Ernest Baker * Emily Carter * Jack Fowler * Harry Hickman * Gaspar Ruiz * Oscar Ballard * Lawrence Foster Smith * Thomas Wood * La Loba * Gregory Harris * Roy Brooks * Nicholas Rogers * Mary-Anne May * July Jolie * Joe Corbett * Joseph Howard * Dorothea Swiggart * Stephanie Stanton * Gilda Lawrence * D. W. Lyerly * Louise Mosley * Mae Purcell * Helen Lane * Eugene Kelly * Nellie Oakley * Pritchett Rogers * Jesse Strain * Vicente Mora * Frederich Paine * Maeve "Mama" Cresswell * Solomon Newton * Rafael Suarez * Lionel Gladwell * Stephan L. Burnett * Dev Jones * Riley Portough * Theodore Gordon * Teresa Sanchez * David "Doc" Holland * Otis Martin * Everett Morgan * Russell Hudson * Jeremiah Rowland * Hannah Hadley-Masden * Mack Hays * Steven Rafferty * Jonathan Breen * Simon Fry * Harrison Parry * Ross Waters * Rudolph Collins * Lars Nielsen * Ida Maffey * Isaac Townshend * Matthias Reilly * Victor Wilson * Isaac Jensen * William Denson * Elbert Babcock * William P. Scornton * Reginald Hudson * Dorothea Barton * Gustav Sauer * Poppy Collins * Harrison Rogers * Henry Fitzroy * Sally Thropp * Ed Barber * Valeria Flores * Jonathan Bird * Foster Cooper Jr. * Maurice Barber * Oscar Donahue * Matilda "Mattie" Crowder * Patricia Saunders * Everett Jones * Ida Black * Pearl "the Girl" Philips * Turner Watts * Sally Sherry * Jim Larson * Mason Tinny * Eunice Sutton * Leonard Gardner * Louis Ward * Robert Le Salle * Wilson Peck * Earnest Morrison * Finn Green * Susan Leibovitz * James Erickson * Eli Matherson * Samuel S. Morgan * Mary-Ann Ball * Percy Chapman * Jane Lyonel * Ida Bunch * Sun Millbank * Mary "Firefly" Smith * "White Hat" Willis * Thomas Bradshaw * Joshua Crabtree * Morris Brown * Rachel Polanski * Paul O'Donnell * Joe Powell * Hugh Locklear * Marta Rodriguez * Ronald Sorely * Della Caldwell * Thomas Kimball * Jasper "Cordite" West * Reginald Grant * Kurson George * Efrain Bautista * Virgil "Blue" Cartwright * Elizabeth Cole * "The Kamassa Witch" * Thomas Sunford * Rachel Grant * Margaret Shelbourne * Sofia Juarez * Oliver Holt * Henry Shaw * Harvey Peck * Jim Dunn * Jerimiah Topace * Tomas Rivera * Otto Ward * Virginia Orwell * Dan Blake * Jason Alverson * Dan Brooks * Luz Rivera * Lucius MacKenzie * Victoria Webber * Paul Cavendish * Juan Rojas * Isias Segura * Leon Cooper * Sam Gardener * Homer Bates * Ollie Todd * Jaime Castillo * Manolo Tellez * Rutherford Wood * Jonathan Dougherty * Gabriela Salvador * Leon Hunt * Simon Medina Duo bounty targets Gangs See also *Bounty Hunting Related Content Category:Characters in Online Category:Roles (Red Dead Online)